poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Thriller Nightmare/Transcript
This is the script for Thomas' Thriller Nightmare. film starts with Thomas chuffing through the woods at night Thomas: angrily to himself Matau T. Monkey: Thomas, I did notice you are angry. Is that because Twilight tried to steal the Pearl? Thomas: No! It's because that movie was not what I was hoping for. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Thommy. Cheer up. You did see my adventure of Mulan back at the base. Meg Griffin: And I did well as Beg, Ryan's partner. And besides, what kind of train-Prime gets angry when they see singing nuns? Thomas: I do. It's Halloween. That was nothing like what I wanted to see. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Fine, Mr. Prime of Halloween. Ryan What did Thomas want to see tonight, Prime-Prince? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Shrek did say something with... Mummies! Or a man eating plant. Or Vixyner's girlfriend Vor. At least a zombie or two. Thomas: I agree with Ryan on that one, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas, zombies don't know how to "yodelei-yodelei..." shoves a popcorn bag in Matau's mouth Thomas: That is exactly my problem. Bertram T. Monkey: Why can’t we have both? A scary musical! Evil Ryan: I hope the Dazzlings can sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? Like us, they sing, like, all the time. It's how we get Ariachnid to do what we want. Evil Ryan: Ahem. Evil Anna: What? What did I say? Evil Ryan: What you meant to say was that a scary musical would be entertaining. Evil Anna: Oh. Yeah. Sci-Ryan What he said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Sci-Ryan: And what you would have said if you had been paying attention! Evil Anna: I am. Matau T. Monkey: And I know who Star in this one too. snaps his fingers and everything went black Thomas: Oh boy. What now? light turns on as the song "Thriller Night" plays Matau T. Monkey: It's after midnight~ And something's really usful is up the block~ Thomas: I'm off to bed. Ryan F-Freeman: It's such a great fright~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: That your heart is gonna stop~ Matau T. Monkey: From all the shock~ Thomas: I hate it when you do this. Matau T. Monkey and Princess Ivy: You close your eyes~ Matau T. Monkey: And hope that smell is just your imagination~ Thomas: Will you clam it please? Matau and the Skylanders: And be surprised~ Matau T. Monkey: You hold your breath and wait for it to be gone~ Thomas: Is this gonna take long? Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one, Thomas. looks at him Matau T. Monkey: I hope Carmelita will hear that one. Thomas: Hopefully. stops and opens the graveyard gate Bertram T. Monkey: Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawling, in search of blood. To terrorise yall's neighbourhood. And whosoever shall be found. Without the soul for getting down. zombies including the zombie versions of Shredder, Megatron, Luke, Rothbart, Darth Vader, Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone)/Bertranos, Hiro, Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder, Mal, Mike's alternate personas, Lord Vortech and various others rise out of the ground Bertram T. Monkey: Must stand and hear the tone of the bell and rot inside a coupse's shell. And though you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller. Thomas: Now this is Halloween! Crash Bandicoot: Oh my. I know I should have stayed home tonight. Matau T. Monkey: Not good. and Vixyner (After turned into a techno-organic by the Matrix of Vor) emerge from the sewers Ryan F-Freeman: Vixyner and Vor? Thomas: But, I thought they were gone. Evil Ryan: Ryan and Princess Sofia already defeated them before back in Enchancia. Cody Fairbrother: I should have known they would show up at this time. Vixyner: This is the last time your wills will be your own. sings as a siren while Vor uses her magic to control the undead Thomas: Ryan, time for us and Twilight to go. and Twilight turn to face him, revealing that they've turned into Zombies Thomas: like Mater Bertram T. Monkey: moan Thomas: Bertram? to see Matau is also a zombie Matau! Vor: Their weaknesses have been realized, tank engine. Their wills are no longer their own! Vixyner: Zombies, my girlfriend I command you to dance. zombies begin dancing as does Thomas against his will Thomas: Oh no! Not that! Not dancing! forces him to robot mode Thomas: Whoa! music starts Matau T. Monkey: You're trapped in thriller~ Here tonight~ Your brain May say it's wrong but..~ Zombies and the gang: In your heart, you know it's right~ Matau T. Monkey: Tune up the thriller~ Crash Bandicoot: Yahoo! Vixyner: You can't fight~ Matau T. Monkey: You'll dance all through the night up in the thriller~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan